Le temps est compté
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Jeu d'observation : Tous deux nerveux, ils s'observent. Matt entretient sa rancune, et Mello culpabilise. Mais ça reste Mello : cette sale drogue qui vous colle à la peau...MxM


-1**Titre : Le temps est compté**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew (aka HikikoMatt XD)**

**Fandom : Death Note**

**Genre : One-shot yaoi (romance donc) légèrement angst (je n'aime pas ce terme, parce qu'il y en a partout aujourd'hui et ça devient péjoratif…)**

**Couple : Matt/Mello !! (les M&Ms, faites les tourner XD)**

**Rating : K+**

**Note : attention, les fan girls en quête de guimauve gentiment romantique, vous pouvez d'ors et déjà cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite (l'auteur va pour cliquer) nan, pas toi Anders, tu peux pas, t'es l'auteur !**

…

_Clac_

Le bruit du chocolat qui se brise sous la morsure féroce d'un Mello stressé. On approche de la date fatidique.

Il regarde Matt, assit devant son PC, à tapoter frénétiquement les touches pour tenter de guider un personnage virtuel dans un nouveau jeu dont il est fou en ce moment.

Mello le sait car depuis quelques jours, il passe des heures dessus, sans se lasser, et lui adresse à peine la parole, hormis pour lui communiquer des informations importantes.

Mello croit également deviner que Matt est nerveux. Il fume plus qu'à l'accoutumé, alignant les cigarettes les unes après les autres. Le cendrier près de sa main droite qui malmène un joystick est plein à ras bord de mégots. Mais évidemment, quand il joue, il ne peut pas cloper. Ce qui met ses nerfs à vif; mieux vaut ne pas l'interrompre.

Le blond laissa le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche. Il avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs; il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire; pas aussi près du but. Il ne voulait pas douter au dernier moment et tout laisser tomber, ce serait trop bête, après avoir fait tout ces sacrifices…

Son visage. Son merveilleux visage.

Mello ne s'était jamais considéré comme beau, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été plutôt mignon, jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce que cette horrible cicatrice vienne tout gâcher. Mais il n'en avait cure. De toute façon, il n'allait plus en profiter longtemps.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait rencontré Matt pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, si enlaidi qu'il avait peur que son ami ne le reconnaisse pas.

Pourtant il l'avait reconnu.

A n'en pas douter. On embrassait pas un inconnu sur la bouche de façon aussi passionnée.

Ce souvenir était doux. Ceux qui suivaient l'étaient moins par contre.

_Clac_

Matt vivait seul. Il vivait sommairement, à peine de la survie. La seule chose qui semblait l'animer était ses jeux vidéo. Et Mello.

Cependant, on ne pouvait pas dire que ces deux choses lui faisaient du bien.

Mello croqua le chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche avec un frisson de plaisir. Non, contrairement à la première impression qu'il avait eu, sa présence ne paraissait pas plaire à Matt. Oh, bien sûr, il avait dit qu'il était content, mais son regard s'était éteint. Sa bouche souriait faussement, et il avait rapidement remis ses lunettes pour dissimuler…quoi ?

Mello pensait pouvoir dire ce que ressentait Matt. De la rancune. Et quelque part, il avait sans doute raison. Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné comme une vieille chaussette à l'orphelinat ?

Matt le suivrait, de ça il en était sûr. Néanmoins, son attitude lui montrait à quel point il lui en voulait; et ça, Mello ne comprenait pas.

…

_Clac_

Matt entendit à nouveau son ami croquer férocement dans sa tablette de chocolat. Il se demanda distraitement comment celui-ci faisait pour ne pas grossir avec toutes les calories qu'il s'enfilait. Cependant il ne se déconcentra pas de son jeu et continua de faire avancer son personnage.

Pourtant, malgré lui, ses pensées s'égarèrent…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi amoureux ? La vie était tellement plus simple quand il lui suffisait de jouer aux jeux vidéo et d'oublier le reste. Il retînt un soupir.

Bien sûr. C'était Mello. On ne pouvait pas expliquer ce phénomène. On ne pouvait pas rationaliser la loyauté indéfectible qu'il lui vouait; parce que, sans doute, quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Matt aurait quand même préféré compter. Compter sur Mello. Mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance; Mello allait sûrement les faire tuer. Mais cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance, après tout. Si la vie se résume à Mello et les jeux vidéo, autant en finir tout de suite.

Car les deux sont mauvais.

Matt n'est pas idiot. Il sait ce qu'est Mello : une petite peste, un arriviste, qui profite de lui. Quelqu'un de violent, d'agressif, de sauvage. Ambitieux, il fera n'importe quoi, même vendre son âme et celle de son pote pour atteindre le statut très envié de « premier ». Même si c'est premier à mourir.

Cependant, si quelqu'un doit mourir, c'est certainement lui. Parce qu'il ne laissera personne toucher à Mello.

Mello. Mello.

Ce nom est si doux à son oreille. Il aurait pu le répéter indéfiniment. Il le chuchote en ce moment même, très bas pour que le sujet de ses pensées de l'entendent pas. Mello.

Quel mec foireux ! Non content de lui avoir brisé le cœur en mille morceaux, cet enfoiré était revenu une nouvelle fois pour finir le travail.

C'est pour ça qu'il détestait Mello. Il détestait sa capacité à le rendre si vulnérable. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Cette fois il murmurait : je te déteste, je te déteste.

Le moment sera bientôt venu où ils devront répondre de leurs erreurs passées. Et ce jour-là, Matt espère bien que son ami se mordra les doigts de l'avoir laissé. Comme un vieux Kleenex.

…

« Matt, tu fais quoi là ?

- Ferme-la…

- Arrête !

- FERME-LA !!

Et, Dieu Merci, Mello la ferme.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Silence.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Et Mello ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Il l'a laissé tomber non ?

Matt prend ça pour un assentiment, et il l'embrasse en le repoussant contre le matelas.

…

…

Après, Matt cherche un paquet de clopes. Il le trouve dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, avec un briquet. Il l'allume et aspire la fumée avec délectation, s'en imprégnant le palais et la langue avec un ravissement proche de l'extase. Il se sent bien, presque soulagé.

A côté de lui, le corps nu de Mello est emmailloté dans les draps blancs. Il dort, ou alors il fait semblant, peu importe.

Ça ne change rien, aurait voulu dire le rouquin. Mais c'était faux : ça changeait beaucoup de choses.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à haïr Mello, parce qu'il était envahi par une telle euphorie qu'il se sentait transporté de joie. Mello avait répondu à son désir, il lui avait dit oui, l'avait accepté…

…

Ce n'est pas comme ça que Mello voyait les choses.

Tout en respirant de manière ralentie pour faire croire au sommeil, le blond essayait de chasser la douleur. Il avait mal, en bas, là où Matt l'avait pénétré. Mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Un prêté pour un rendu. S'il devait faire ce genre de chose pour regagner la confiance de son acolyte, et parvenir à ses fins, alors il le ferait.

De toute façon, le temps était compté.

Le temps était compter.


End file.
